comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Morgan Edge
Morgan Edge was a Human businessman, media mogul and crimelord who served as the second president and CEO of Galaxy Communications as well as a member of Intergang. Biography Early life Morgan Edge was born in western Europe around 1937 to Vincentius Edge and Sophie Edelstein. Edge emigrated with his parents to the United States of America as a child but was also a product of severe abuse by his father. The family eventually settled somewhere near Chicago, Illinois where Edge would meet the young Lex Luthor, becoming close friends as a result. After Luthor's parents disowned him for his criminal behavior, Lex decided that he and Edge should kill Luthor's mother and father in order to claim the insurance money on them and the property. They started a fire in the Luthor apartment and killed them; Lex made sure he and his sister had an alibi so that they weren't connected to the murder. They then split the money and eventually started their careers: Lex started LexCorp and Morgan became a crime boss. In time, he inherited his father's position as president and CEO of Galaxy Communications. He forced Vincentius into early retirement as retaliation for all the years of abuse he suffered. One evening, he shouted his hatred for his father to the skies. A lightning bolt struck nearby and before him appeared the visage of the Apokoliptian god Darkseid. Darkseid promised to help Morgan Edge become strong and fearless. How exactly this relationship progressed remained unknown, but Darkseid was still a controlling influence in Morgan's life well into adulthood. Media mogul As the president of GBS, who were owners of television station WGBS, the media corporation which eventually bought the Daily Planet, Edge found himself intervening in the Planet's homey atmosphere and challenged the authority of the somewhat older Perry White. Following the takeover of the Planet, Edge promoted Clark Kent to news anchorman on WGBS, a move which added several TV co-workers to the Superman supporting cast, including fretful producer Josh Coyle, sports broadcaster Steve Lombard, weather forecaster Oscar Asherman, and co-anchor Lana Lang who had been one of Clark's childhood friends in Smallville. Because he was one of the wealthiest men in Metropolis, Edge was a major political figure in the city and frequently encountered Superman, the subject of many of his network's news stories, whom he, like most others, failed to realize was also Clark Kent. Still working with Darkseid, Morgan Edge used his resources and access to Apokoliptian technology to forge a criminal underground designed to sew chaos throughout Metropolis. This organization soon became known as Intergang. Edge eventually discovered that he never had a partnership with Darkseid at all, but rather, he was dealing with Darkseid's weapons-master, DeSaad. DeSaad had used his skills to take on the image of Darkseid. Dealings with Superboy Personality and traits Relationships Family Aysha Edge Friends and allies Lex Luthor Darkseid Romances Appearances Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Business owners and executives Category:Crimelords Category:Intergang members